psifandomcom-20200214-history
Third Eye
Having an active 'Third Eye' is a skill that allows one born without an aura seeing ability to see the energy stored in the objects in his/her vision. This ability is used to determine the strength of one's energy, such as viewing spirits, entities, and more. To obtain this one must have great mental power and have at least a little over moderate intelligence. If none of this applies to you, you must train your mind a lot or you can study. Before you move on, you may want to look into what an aura is or what it means to see spirits and some of the other abilities that come with this 'skill'. Your Third Eye grants you this: • Faster, easier learning • Retention • Marked increase in intuition • Increased creativity • Gifts develop and become remarkedly stronger • More intense ability to see human auras • More psychic abilities opens up Ram Hand Sign Technique Step 1: Sit with your back straight, eyes closed, chin tilted down slightly. Step 2: Use the Ram hand sign by bringing your palms together and use your middle and index fingertips to lightly touch the Third Eye point. Step 3: Take long, slow, deep breaths as you visualize yourself going to a place that makes you feel calm, restful place. Tip: Doing this every day makes it work better, and makes your Third Eye MUCH stronger. This excercise is also good for relieving depression. Pineal Gland A small, pinecone-shaped gland in your brain. It sits between the two lobes of the cerebrum near the corpus callosum and thalamic bodies, and is responsible for the production of melatonin, the hormone that sets your biological clock and is released during sleep. It is also speculated to be the gland that produces the drug, DMT, at birth and at death. It is said to control your imagination when you are younger and shrinks due to lack of use as you get older. It also calcifies due to flouride and high quantities of vitamin C. The pineal gland is also known as the third eye, so this small, calcified, endocrine gland is like your third eye in a cage. However, there are ways to break the cage, or pop the calcified casing around your pineal gland. Good food, about twenty minutes of sun, and a good amount of rest (9 hours+ sleep) really helps. Then it's up to you to flex and train your mind with meditation to pop or crack your gland. Training Once you know what an aura is, or feel ready, you can begin to learn how to see them with your Third Eye. Note that this may not work instantly. #Sit in a comfortable position and begin meditating. #Open up your Third Eye chakra. To do so, look at the technique on this page. #Imagine your Third Eye chakra forming an energy link with your eyes. You may need to sit there for a minute or two while doing this step. #Visualize your Third Eye chakra becoming an actual eye in the middle of your forehead. #Mentally tell yourself that your new "eye" can see deep into your surroundings and reveal the ki stored in every single molecule. You can then open your eyes and stop meditating. You might notice a neon green glow around the objects of your surroundings, which indicates the training has worked. In order to fully inherit this ability, one must practice this training a lot over a long period of time. Once you do inherit it, you won't have to perform the exercise, as you will be able to see auras at will. Technique 1 Please note that this technique is the most effective one, but can have rather intense initial effects on the practitioner. Do not push yourself too far. Please read all of the following if you wish to perform this exercise. You need to understand what you will be doing. It is important to follow the instructions as stated: The Third Eye is directly related to the sixth chakra; the ajna chakra, located on the middle of the forehead above the brows. It is closely associated with the pineal gland. The pineal gland is dormant in most people (calcified), as is the true third eye. French Philosopher Rene Descartes believed the pineal gland to be "the seat of the soul" where mind and body met. Opening the pineal gland/third eye: This is done with a specific tone and chant. You only need to do this exercise for 3 days, afterwards, it is permanent. 1. First find a place where you can close your eyes or be in very dark place ,that you can be free from any electronics. 2. Sit with your back straight or lay down on the bed ,with your arms on your head or on your sides ,you might want to meditate first,and start to breath in and out though your nose couple times . The mantra to be used is "Thoh," pronounced as it is spelled. It must be within the correct vibration. Not deep, not high pitched, in between, usually alto range, though it is different for everyone. To find the right pitch, move your voice up and down across all of the tones you can reach within your range, and you will find the one that resonates with your body the most. 1. Breathe in through your nose and hold your breath as long as is comfortable- open your jaws so there is a small space between your top and bottom teeth, place the tip of your tongue between the space of your slightly parted teeth. 2. Put a very light pressure onto the tongue with your teeth. This is like the same process of saying the "TH" part of the English word "the." Once your tongue is in position, release your breath slowly through your mouth saying T-H-H-O-H-H in one long exhale (say the word one time per exhale) Your tongue will be vibrating near your teeth. You should feel the air moving past your tongue and teeth. 4. Do the above 6 times in a row. 5.Now inhale and exhale of a count of 5 (exmple; 1...2...3...4...5... *exhale*) do this 3 times in a row 6. Once you are done with the first 5 steps, repeat step one, but this time use the new mantra, "May," on your exhale. This mantra should resonate specifically in your third eye, and can be found the same way as the first. 7. Repeat step 6 six times in a row. It is important to remember that this may cause headaches and a constant sense of pressure in the head, but this is a good sign that it is working, and you should experience some popping noises and other unusual sounds from your head, but these are normal too for the process, and are even better indicators of a successful session. The sense of pressure or any other 'flowing' feelings in the head indicate that the natural connection up to your crown chakra is being opened, and that extra dimensional information is being transferred to your third eye. 8. Once you are done with the first two sections close your eyes (if they weren't already) and visualize your third eye closed at its location on your forehead, and then visualize it slowly opening on your forehead. 9. After doing this, see if you have any new sights or sensations and pay very close attention to them. 10. When you feel you are done, end the meditation or your session and take note or even write down anything you saw or felt. 11. Repeat this whole process for three weeks every day, and you should find yourself getting better at perceiving this new information coming to your third eye. 12. At this point, you can continue your work towards perceiving things such as the future or past (clairvoyance, clairaudience), and images from higher dimensions and thoughts that allow for higher understanding, heightened creativity, and ease in attaining new skills. All of these things are achieved simply by getting more in tune with the information that you perceive with your third eye during this meditation and other times of the day. 13. Also, from here, energy perception and aura reading should come very easily, but it is still a slightly different training process that is required to attain it. 14. Overtime, you will reach a point where your third eye is always open, and you no longer need to do the meditations. While it is beneficial to keep up the meditations every once in a while, they are no longer necessary and your third eye can be considered open. Credit goes to Teal Scott (The Spiritual Catalyst) on youtube for most of this information. For any further clarity on the points discussed here, watch her video on the topic. I condensed 'awakenings one and two', which were from Teal's video anyway, and took out any false added information to get the current technique. (credits from this video ,check it out for more information :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KDnBw7EXa3w) Technique 2 1. Sit with your back straight. 2. Place your hands in the position as shown in the photo. For people who are right handed, your right hand should make a fist around your left index finger; for people who are left-handed, your left hand should make a fist around your right index finger. The thumbnail should press on the side of the finger as shown, at the spot where the cuticle ends. When you feel a very faint electrical shock, you will know you have the correct spot. Don't get discouraged if you cannot find it. It should be apparent in those who have naturally stronger auras. What this does is redirect the flow of energy to the third eye. CREDIT GOES TO SONICX796/KICK-ASS796 'Technique 3' Not everyone out there is equal when it comes to accessing the “Third Eye” but most people can come near this area with a little focus and practise. If you give this exercise a try I would expect ALL of you to find/view this point of light on your very first try. Most are not yet aware/conscious of this area and how to find it but this exercise should help you get closer to it. ( Everyone differing to degree of activity but I can assure you an experience that can be found within yourself that you can see/view.) # First you need to go to a room where you can lay down and turn off the lights. (This can be done in sitting position as well in a room if your comfortable in a position but the lights must be turned off in a dark room preferably.) #Lay down or find a comfortable sitting position in a relaxed place and close your eyes. # Place a hand or both hands over your eyes including eye lids using a hand or your thumb and index finger to each eye or eye lid applying gentle but firm pressure not to hard where it would hurt but enough pressure to where you begin to start seeing light dots or objects that appear as a fuzzy TV type screen or multiple star light objects appearing as tiny light dots, sometimes they appear in other forms or tiny objects everyone differing on this beginning process and what they see. Note: Everything you see in this picture will be BLACK and WHITE without color. The small white dots you view will come in the form of light the same way one looks into space and sees the stars, the screen/background will be black like night. #Focus on this reality and light when you see it start to appear. This may take anywhere from 5-20 seconds everyone differing but usually starts happening within 5 seconds, continue staying focused and kind of shut down the current reality of you feeling your in this world and put yourself into a new reality, imagine you are visiting a new place out in space from within. # Keep focused on this reality with your mind only and give zero attention to any other thing including the feeling of your outside body. Now when you see these small specs/dots of light appear focus and find a small dot of light in the center of this picture usually always right between the eyes in the center of this picture, focus on that small point or dot of light and disregard all other things including whatever else can be seen around it putting all your attention and focus into this center dot of light. Do not think about your outside body but continue staying focused on this point of light found somewhere in the center between the eyes. Look for it in the center you may have to focus on a blank dark area at first until you see a point of light. # Once it’s found then imagine it spinning with energy and it should slowly become available to visualize in this form. It will slowly appear more clear as a light that is in motion swirling like the center of a galaxy and be putting out tiny strands of light in all directions. As you view this you must imagine it spinning/swirling in the form of energy in order to consciously pick up on what it’s really doing if it hasn’t yet visualized in this form. Imagine it spinning, swirling like a small light galaxy and then SEE IT this cannot be imaginary but it’s a real spinning light and once you see it you will know it’s real not imaginary but you must imagine it spinning at first to consciously pick up on it. As you view this point of light and focus on it swirling in circles in the form of a tiny spiral galaxy it will be spinning sending tiny strands of light in circular motion/directions. # Now when the picture becomes more clear and you see this just relax stay focused and observe it focusing on the center point. If you can find that light but not yet observe it swirling keep trying again to imagine it swirling or spinning and you must literally see it swirl and spin in motion, the picture is not coming from your mind only the thought of it spinning is necessary to consciously recognize it and this object is being seen and really viewed from in between your eyes somewhere or in the center of your focused point of the screen you see or picture. I will repeat to make it clear do not use your imagination or mind to picture this image like you would a thought of something else like imagining the face of your friend but you really must SEE this in the form of a small spiral galaxy point of light spinning with energy flowing around it. The light is WHITE not any other color. Your picture is only BLACK and WHITE. Experiment with this and most people can find this point of light right away while others it might take a little time and practice to do but it’s a quick and easy exercise and only takes a short few minutes to try. Finding this point of light is the beginning of finding your “Third Eye’ and many other things that take more focus and practice but you should feel good about getting this far and viewing this object, it will also make you consciously aware that you do have potential for greater things. I would like to add I usually never share things of this nature or talk about certain things but my intent of sharing this is nothing but positive hoping someone is helped and becomes more focused consciously and aware of what can be found within. Anyone can do this if they try and remember this point of light exercise cannot be imaginary you need to really actually see this small spiral galaxy point of light from within not just THINK IT. Find the dot of light then imagine it spinning with light spirally then view this object and observe what it’s doing, after you have the object in view you can look around it and see what is taking place all around then focus back on it in the center point. Best of luck on this exercise! Technique 4 The first step is to have a clearly defined mindset, and always be open minded. Spend time learning yourself every day. Look for your patterns, find what makes you tick. You must learn yourself before you can examine the outside world correctly, because a vast majority of what you will see will be interpreted based on your own symbolism, or sets of beliefs. Meditation is a good start to becoming clear and open minded. Let go of things that do not feel right to you. Your instincts give you valuable information about your mental health, and what is and is not good for your mind. Do exercises that open your chakras every day. Make meditation and chakra exercises a second nature to you. After you have all that down, visualize your mind connecting with your environment, but, dont pay attention to any feedback, yet, because it will likely confuse you. Meditate on the sensations you feel when you are extending your mental reach. Learn them well, be able to identify them at all times. After you get all of this down to an art, you are ready to try to interpret informational feedback. The first rule of scanning is to NEVER interpret while you scan, it can lead to delusions, and enable you to be more easily fooled by anti sensing defenses. Reach out with your mental presence, touch what you want to scan, look at it until you feel yourself gathering info. Youll feel your mind becoming more full, even its a tiny, almost nonexistant feeling. Retract your presence, then meditate, and clear your mind once more. After that meditate on your subconscience releasing the information into your conscience. There are factors involved, like self image, self esteem, unwillingness to attempt other walks of life, that could inhibit progress, or even prevent progress all together. This guide is meant to give everyone a base style of practice, which, with healthy systems, causes minimal stress, and is simple to follow, even for complete beginners. Crystal Method Another easy, but effective method of opening the third eye is to use crystals. If you want a simple method for begginners, try getting your hands on a clear quartz. Make sure to cleanse it in water first (Salt water or just water from the tap.) then hold it and and say out loud in your mind at the quartz "Help me open my third eye." three times. After this you could take it around with you in a velvet bag, put it under your pillow whilst you sleep, or create a crystal grid in your room with them. Another good crystal that does this naturally is Amethyst, specifically Chevron Amethyst. Purple flourite is also good for opening the third eye. If you are new to crystals and want to try this method of opening the third eye out, try and look for a local crystal shop, or at least one that isn't too far away. Buying them online isn't bad, but are usually overpriced. And as soon as you buy, mine or are given ANY crystal, always remember to cleanse it, if even for 30 minutes. This article is a work in progress. I decided to post this since people keep asking about anime style sensing abilities. I figured we could use another comprehensive article on practical sensing methods, that addresses ways to prevent delusions. Powerful subliminal video for opening Third eye Category:Psionics